What is missing
by Green Queen of Clubs
Summary: Something is missing from esca and Marcus' perfect happiness. Who will be able to help them? Can be seen as a sequel of Can't they see, but you don't need to read the other story.


The morning crept slowly in Marcus and Esca's room. The Briton frowned and turned around, snuggling against the broad back of his lover. Marcus stirred and smiled a bit. He couldn't get used to wake up like this. He never slept right without the warm body of the smaller man. Esca, feeling the roman was awake, began to peper the shoulders with kisses. Marcus arched a bit, savoring the contact. Esca kept with slow and tender touches. Neither man liked to get off in the morning. Morning was about love and sensuality.

Marcus sighed and turned around, sliding his arms around Esca. They kissed slowly, enjoying the crisp spring air. All of the sudden, their wolf pet, Cub, feeling his masters were conscious enough to pay attention to him. He jumped on their bed, breaking them apart. He went straight to Marcus, licking his face thoroughly. Esca rolled over, laughing loudly, holding his belly. Marcus sent him a kick on the shin that totally missed his mark, setting him off balance. Added to Cub's momentum, this caused Marcus to fall down. Esca laughed even louder, nearly falling from the bed himself.

The rest of the household shared amused looks, being by now used to the sounds emanating from the room. They had learned not to interrupt whatever was taking place in there. Otherwise, they were bound either to arrive face to face with a protective Cub, or an impressive, and totally unwelcomed, display of heated and sweaty skin. Stephanos looked at Uncle Aquila, wondering what his master really though of the relationship between his nephew and the former slave. He knew the roman didn't mind about two men relationship, but he also knew the older man had always hoped for Marcus to give him some child to spoil a bit. Uncle Aquila simply smiled. He could live without any heir. On the other hand, a grumpy and unsatisfied Marcus was not something he could survive. He was to old for this. So he dealt with it. After all, Marcus could have done worst than Esca. The young lad was very helpful in the house, largely earning his food and shelter.

OOOOOOO

Some days later, a message came from an old friend of uncle Aquila, Kaeso. It read that he would be in the region by the end of the week, with his wife and niece. Aquila quickly offered his hospitality to them, eager to discuss with his friend about all the things he couldn't talk about with Marcus. Which was a lot. Gods knew he loved his nephew, but he was too young to understand and appreciate some things.

Two nights after this one, Kaeso, his wife Valencia and their niece Camillia arrived at Calleva. Marcus was working on restoring a shield buckle with Esca at the time, Cub chasing butterflies around. The two men looked at them a bit wearily. Uncle Aquila didn't have a lot of visitors, and the last one was the one who sent them on the Eagle quest. As much as they remembered of the hunt fondly, they didn't particularly ca for a repeat. They then shared a look and went back to work. These people seemed pretty much harmless. However, Marcus couldn't help but notice the girl was beautiful. If he hadn't met Esca, he would probably have been interested. Now was to late though. So he concentrated on the shield. It was of Briton confection, and Esca was pretty fond of it. Which was an excellent reason to work on it. When Marcus announced his intentions, Esca only smiled, but Marcus could see he was touched by the attention. They heard the tale tell sounds of the reunion of two old friends. Then they heard a shrill women voice complimenting the beauty of the villa. Esca snickered. Marcus smirked as well. Uncle Aquila wasn't one to appreciate the hypocrite remarks of a too well educated artificial roman lady. The poor women would probably be ignored for the rest of the evening. There was silence for a while, and then foot steps coming their way were heard. The men once again shared worried looks. They had hoped they would be left alone until supper, neither of them really wanting to bear the usual remarks and insinuation about their relationship. But they didn't expect the person coming their way to be the young niece, Camillia. Esca frowned and Marcus smoothed his features into and open and welcoming expression. If they had expected some childish talk about the beauty of the garden, they were completely taken by surprise.

-Talk to me, please. If they think I am being social with you they won't make me stay inside to hear once again about some roman politics or wars.

It was Marcus' turn to frown. The girl was speaking of Rome in a way similar to Esca's, when he first arrived. This, added to the way the girl held herself, like she was a queen in a foreign and possibly dangerous land, set doubt in Marcus' mind.

-But aren't you yourself a roman lady? I thought you would be interested in this kind of thing?

-I hold no interest in the way of thinking of Rome!

She straightened herself even more, if it was even possible. Her golden eyes seemed made of liquid metal, swirling in hot and smoldering whirlpool. Something in her composure, in her infinite proud and hatred, disgust of Rome, reminded him even more of Esca. He threw a look to the said man, who was now curious and pleasantly impressed. Esca was not one to think women to be inferior to men. For him, every human being had to earn his respect. And apparently, a barely adult girl holding an intelligent anti roman conversation was something that did earn his respect. Marcus couldn't help but agree with him.

-Miss Camillia, it is a dangerous speech you are holding.

-I don't fear anymore. Fear is useless. And don't call me Camillia.

-How should I call you then?

-Cottia. It is my birth name. The name I always used before my aunt decided it wasn't roman enough, and that it was needed for it to change.

She sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. Then she turned around, facing Esca, looking at him intently. Her demeanor changed, making her look more like a curious vixen.

-And you, who are you? They had said nothing about you inside aside from you being the young master's friend.

Esca sent a look in Marcus direction, and began to speak in Briton. Marcus had begun to learn the north man language, but not enough to understand to quick rate of the conversation between the two. So he took on trusting Esca and waited. Cottia laughed a few times, and finally, when Esca was finished, seated herself upright again, having leaned more and more forward during the tale. Apparently satisfied, she once more changed the subject. Marcus had a feeling it was a habit in her, her way of controlling the discussion.

-And does this wolf have a name?

This time it was once again Marcus' turn to speak. Esca wasn't a talkative man, and his lover could see he was done for a while.

-Cub.

He then looked at Cottia's face.

-You don't look afraid of him.

-I already told you, fear is useless. And my father had a wolf pet when we were young. It left itself die after my father passed away. How did you catch this one?

-Esca went to help a wolf hunt, which happened to lead them to a couple and their children. They killed the parents, but Esca managed to save one of the cubs, and brought him back here.

-You are lucky to have such a friend.

Marcus turned to give Esca a fond and tender look.

-I know Milady. Thrust me, I know.

Esca squirmed a bit and his cheeks colored a bit. Him and Marcus weren't ones to voices their feelings. Since that time when Marcus felt the need to make Esca forget the roman stupidity toward a freed man, they hadn't spoke about their relationship, simply living it, enjoying it. It certainly wasn't in their habits to expose their feeling to a third party.

Cottia smiled.

-You are lucky. The both of you. To have found someone who care for you as much as you do to each other.

Her tone was light, but her eyes were dark. Marcus doubted her aunt and uncle were giving her a lot of love. And suddenly he felt bad. He felt bad for this young Briton girl who had been snatched away from her people and put in the care of people she despised. He felt bad and wanted to make her feel better. He didn't need to look at Esca to know he felt the same.

-How look are you staying in the region?

Cottia looked up, confused.

-My uncle is looking for a house in town. We are staying as long as he wishes to be.

Marcus smiled at that. He had time to make things right.

-Then you are welcome to come and see us as often as you want. Our doors will forever be open for you.

Cottia smiled at that. A large, genuine smile. Marcus knew he had done the right thing.

OOOOOOO

Weeks passed. After two weeks of looking, Kaeso finally bought the house neighboring Uncle Aquila's one, much to Marcus, Esca and Cottia's pleasure. The young girl visited every day, sometimes simply playing with Cub for hours, sometimes helping the boys with whatever they were busying themselves with at the time, sometimes only talking with them. By the time the summer ended, there wasn't a thing about the two boys Cottia didn't know about, including their relationship. They never talked about themselves as much as when they were with the girl. And it helped them to a point they wouldn't have imagined. Cottia was now a part of their family, something like a little sister. There was just one thing missing. Something neither of the boys ever imagined was possible for them. And Cottia discovered it one evening.

-Do you ever thought about having children?

Marcus, took by surprise, wasn't able to answer right away. Esca, on the other hand, let out a little laugh that sounded a little bit bitter.

-I think there is something about human reproduction I think we must explain to you, plentyn.

It was Esca's nickname for Cottia. It meant kid. He used it all the time. It, at first, insulted her, but she quickly took it as an endearment more than and insult. Cottia huffed.

-I know, stupid. I mean, if you who have taken a wife, would you have liked to have children?

Marcus frowned

-Even if we wanted to, it is not possible. What good is there in wishing something we can't have?

Esca sighed and looked sadly at Cottia.

-I would have liked to have kids. But it's too late now.

Cottia looked at him gravely.

-No, it's not.

The two men looked at her, confused.

-I am a woman. I can bear a child.

Esca understood first. He started to protest.

-Cottia, you cannot offer such a thing!

-I want to be part of your family! I know neither of you love me in that way. I don't either! But you want a kid. I can give you one. The only thing a want in return is a place to stay with you. And the right to spoil your child.

She looked at both of them defiantly. They already talked to her about their plan to buy a farm. They also knew it was too late to change her mind. It was Marcus's turn to speak.

-It will have to wait after we are settled at the farm.

Cottia beamed, proud beyond words at her victory.

OOOOOOO

They bought the farm at the beginning of the winter. They started living in it in the middle of the spring, after making it livable again. Not once did Cottia bring the proposal up. The only problem came up when she announced to her aunt and uncle she was going to live with Esca and Marcus on their farm. Her aunt wouldn't hear of her going to live with two men without being married to any of them. Marcus solved it quickly by proposing to Cottia to marry him. It didn't mean anything to either of them, nor to Esca. It didn't mean anything to them. It was only a norm of society. No one would come and check what was really going on at the farm.

The air was crisp and clean. Marcus couldn't help but remember the first time he met Cottia. He smiled. It was only a year away, but he felt like he had known her for years.

They had been living on the farm for a bit over a month when Cottia brought the baby issue up, once again. It came, unexpected as ever, at supper one evening.

-When are we doing it?

Esca and Marcus looked at her, confused.

-The baby, when are we doing it?

Esca spit the wine he was drinking. Marcus put his food down. He looked at her gravely.

-Cottia...

-Don't _Cottia _me. We've been through this before. It is happening. The only question remaining is when.

Marcus and Esca looked at each other. Marcus sighed.

-The sooner the better, I guess...

OOOOOOO

It had been an awkward experience. For Marcus, Cottia was a little sister, and having sex with her was not something he enjoyed. Esca didn't appreciated either, even if he had a lot of fun making Marcus forget the intercourse afterward. Luckily for all involved, they didn't need a second go. Cottia got pregnant immediately.

The nine months had been busy. Cottia always had a habit of bossing _her _boys around, and it got worst with the hormones. At the same time they needed to take care of the land. But they never regretted it. They were happy. Cub was getting used to the farming life, becoming a very good shepherd, having a lot of fun with the cattle, protecting and directing it.

Cottia was taking care of the poultry. Marcus and Esca did the rest. They took care of their little world.

The baby came in the middle of the winter. The day had been surprisingly warm, and the men went hunting. When they came back, Cottia was in labor. The child was out quickly and nearly painlessly. It was a little boy. They named him Cunoval, in honor of Esca's father. The boy was an intelligent and resistant one. He was their treasure, protected and cherished.

Once in a while, Uncle Aquila would drop by and "kidnap" the kid, claiming it needed to see the world outside the farm.

All in all, their life was content and full to a point none of them ever thought possible.

**I wrote this fic because I saw the movie before I read the book, and I though, as much as I love the movie, there was things missing in it. Cottia and Cub were part of them. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
